


These Men Who Have Flown [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of Finn McKay and his intrepid (inept?) caretakers, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay. Featuring guest appearances by Jake and Martha McGillion, Laura Cadman, and Mrs. Gunderson's brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Men Who Have Flown [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Men Who Have Flown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117576) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 9 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 01:30:51

File size: 41.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheseMenWhoHaveFlownrev.mp3)


End file.
